Por Il Mio Amore
by TharaCorleone
Summary: Fabio and Aniki decide to take their relationship to the next level. Involves FabioxAniki Rule 34 to some degree.


As the night covered with the sky with it's deep blue, star-filled canvas, it was one of those rare occasions where the Montana could get a decent night's sleep without having to worry about any sudden heists or operations. And amongst the bed-ridden gangsters were Fabio and Aniki, who were cuddled up together with the Japanese male being what was known as 'the big spoon'.

"Are you asleep?" Aniki asked, gently poking Fabio in the back; the sudden movement of finger against flesh, no matter how gentle, being enough to ensure that the answer was nothing but 'yes'. And predictably, that was Fabio's answer, as a cheerful chirp rather than a half-tired moan.

The Japanese male then responded to said response with a tight hug from behind, causing his husband to chuckle playfully. Remaining in that position for a good, few minutes, he presumed that the other male had suddenly succumb to tiredness as a ironic twist of fate but he was faced with a question just a short moment after, feeling a little concerned when he noticed the worried tone in the Italian's voice.

"...how easily would you lose respect for me?"

"What sort of a question is that?" Aniki questioned in response, his tone sounding a little hurt and insulted by the sudden lack of faith.

"Well, it's just..." Fabio began, swallowing nervously before looking his husband straight in the eye. "I think I want to..."

His eye contact immediately broke as he was unable to finish his sentence; his cheeks flushed with a light, scarlet shade, it was clear that his hesitant request may not have been the most innocent of ideas.

"Take your time," Aniki calmly suggested, a warm smile on his face as he gently rubbed the Italian's shoulder.

"Sesso," Fabio said, almost as if he'd blurted out a terrible secret. "I want to have sesso with you."

The second the s-word had left Fabio's mouth, Aniki found himself stunned into silence. He wondered how long it would have been until Fabio felt comfortable with any kind of sexual encounter but he hadn't expected it to come so suddenly. Was this a bad thing? Of course not. Fabio was his husbando, his shinjitsu no koi (true love to those who spoke English). It came as nothing else but a pleasant surprise.

"Are you sure?" Aniki then asked, sounding oddly gentle yet serious at the same time; his seriousness melting away when the other male gave a bashful yet committed nod, the Japanese couldn't help feeling a big smile form on his face. At that moment, he planted a kiss on the Italian's cheek, before allowing their lips to meet alongside a tender, loving embrace.

"I love you so much," Aniki then said, slowly running his hand down Fabio's side, along the outer seam of the boxers and onto the soft flesh of his leg. That was when he realised that Fabio was more than willing, as it was the first instance that wasn't immediately welcomed with the moustachioed male having an episode of the shakes. His mind seemed to be in a good place, maybe even a little too good as the Italian was biting his lip in a slightly aroused manner, rather than biting his lip to hush any panicked states.

The Japanese's hand then found itself moving inwards rather than downwards and soon it was gently caressing Fabio's penis; certain other members of the Montana may have believed in the mantra of going hard or going home but Aniki knew that that wasn't an option. He knew that being gentle and delicate like his husband was a flower was the best way to go, especially if Fabio's appreciative, mmm-like groans meant anything.

He carried on, allowing his fingers to further caress the soft, fleshy 'package' contained within the boxer shorts. It felt foreign to him and whilst the genitalia felt strange against his own skin, Aniki couldn't deny any sense of enjoyment; perhaps it was the fact that Fabio seemed to be enjoying it, but he couldn't stroke his husband's penis forever.

At that moment, Fabio suddenly grabbed hold of him, pressing his lips against the Japanese's for a long, tender kiss; soon revealed to be a distraction technique nonetheless, as the Italian now had his hand down Aniki's boxer's. However, it had stopped there, with Fabio's cheeks once again blushing but this time he was red enough to be mistaken for a lobster.

"I'm not sure if I want to," he whispered, seeming rather uncomfortable at the idea of returning the favour. It seemed his sudden discomfort hadn't rubbed off onto Aniki though, who carefully took hold of the hand inside his boxers and led him through the motions; suddenly feel a shiver run right through him, he soon found himself repeating the word 'hai' over and over again and content that his husband certainly knew what he was doing, his fingers speeding up and gradually becoming more vigorous. Hadn't he done something similar when he was getting his revenge on...it didn't matter. It seriously didn't matter at that point, as long as it felt good and it did.

"FAKKU HAI!" He exclaimed, his mood then suddenly turning somewhat embarrassed when he felt a familiar, unwanted feeling escape from him; his fears then confirmed when Fabio's expression turned to a mixture of disgust and surprise as he slowly removed his hand from the vicinity of Aniki's boxer shorts. However, it didn't seem to have caused too much trouble as the Italian suddenly kissed him once again, their passionate embrace lasting even longer than last time (albeit a little awkwardly, due to Fabio refusing to rest his semen-covered fingers on any part of Aniki's body).

"Wash it off if it's annoying you," Aniki said, managing a smile as he noticed Fabio intently observing the white liquid dripping down his fingers; smiles soon fading into confused, awkward stares when the moustachioed male then proceeded to put said fingers in his mouth. Taking a few seconds to work out exactly what it tasted like, Fabio didn't seem too discouraged, though he did take the time to grab a clean tissue from the bedside table to wipe the saliva from his fingers and the remnants from around his mouth.

Feeling a little naughty, Aniki then took the opportunity to take Fabio by surprise; gently rolling him onto his back and taking the position of the dominant male, he then began to 'dry-hump' his husband, something which he didn't seem to object to. In fact, it was a mere matter of seconds before Fabio caught Aniki off-guard and rolled _him_ onto his back, chuckling as he became the dominant male. He seemed to be a lot more confident about their activities now, stroking Aniki's hair and running his fingers down the Japanese's soft cheek.

"I never did say, did I?" Fabio asked, causing a confused look to form on the other male's face before he was caught off-guard with a short, sweet kiss. "I love you too."

"I know," Aniki grinned, his expression a mixture of naughtiness and giddiness as he rolled them both over to become the dominant male again. Thrusting his pelvis into Fabio's, his movement were quick and firm, yet gentle enough as to not cause his husband any physical pain; whether it be in the actual pelvic area or in his chest, as Fabio had carefully lowered the Japanese's head as to be able to play with his messy, black hair. The Italian kissed the top of said head, causing _Aniki_ to blush for once during their endeavour but his scarlet cheeks were no distraction to his thrusting movements.

A couple of thrusts later, Fabio then gave a short, painful yelp, wincing as if a tender area had been hit a little too hard; gently pushing Aniki back with his hand against the Japanese's chest as if to alleviate some of the pressure, his face was screwed up in a kind of pain. However, he only allowed himself discomfort for a split-second as he let the male on top of him fall forward once more, even initiating the thrusting moment himself.

"I'm not as fucking weak as everyone thinks I am!" He exclaimed, the pain still evident in his tone. "Cazzo me, Aniki. CAZZO ME!"

However, before Aniki could continue dry-humping him (well, it was the best he could do in terms of fucking him), he soon found himself almost thrown off the bed as Fabio threw back the duvet covers, his face donning a somewhat familiar and disturbed expression that Aniki knew all too well.

"We don't have to carry on," he said, his voice heavy with guilt. "I perfectly understand."

"It's not that!" The Italian responded, actually sounding insulted that the other male had jumped to that conclusion. His tones were interrupted by a pained, heaving motion as he staggered towards the door, seeming desperate to keep his mouth closed; the slam of the door almost causing the room to rock, Aniki found himself perched on the bed after a short moment and wondering just what the heck was going on. If it wasn't any kind of trigger, then what exactly was causing his stomach to play up? Had this experience with the man he loved been so wrong to him? Or had it been something he...

"_Of course_," Aniki thought, catching sight of the used tissue on the bedside table. Whilst he'd only ingested a tiny amount on his fingers, semen wasn't something that Fabio had put into his body before and he didn't have the strongest of stomachs (he proceeded to puke his guts up after having burned Harvey). Attempting to take his mind off it, the Japanese male found himself lying on the bed once again, only this time on his husband's side and snuggling into the pillow as if he could still feel his presence from just a few moments ago.

"One day," he muttered to himself, rubbing his cheek against the pillow's fabric as if he was a cat rather than a man; his eyelids lulling as a result of tiredness, Aniki felt a yawn escape him during his sudden struggle to stay awake. He knew the best thing would be to at least keep himself awake until Fabio had returned to bed but he was fighting a losing battle and it wasn't long before he'd drifted off to sleep. Though this would soon prove to be a sleep of mere seconds, as he felt a familiar poking sensation on his shoulder, causing his eyes to open as he groggily 'came to'.

"Huh?"

"And you were the one earlier asking me if I was awake."

Hearing his husband's chuckle and feeling his messy hair gently ruffled, Aniki slowly lifted himself up slightly to find that himself still eloping with the Italian; having realised that he'd actually drifted off during their love-making, his Oriental skin was soon flushing a very bright, very embarrassed scarlet.

"You'd better not tell the guys about this," he said, his tone sounding more like a plea than a threat.

"Only if you don't do as you're told," Fabio responded, grinning rather playfully.

"So you weren't actually..."

"Sick? No. Well...not me, anyway. But it was so loud that your little dream must have been influenced by it."

With Fabio not sounding too concerned during the explanation, Aniki decided it was probably a waste of time to ask who the sick clan member was; his shameful look then turning to a smile, he gave a gesture to his husband as if to ask whether he wanted to continue where they'd left off. When the response was a cheeky and somewhat naughty nod alongside a similarly-toned "cazzo me", the Japanese male couldn't help letting a rather victorious chuckle escape him. It wasn't often that Fabio adopted such a mood, and the fact that his little drift-off hadn't killed off the potential for such a mood during their experience was something of an achievement.

"Well, if that's the case," he said, stroking the Italian's cheek as he bit his lip. "Why don't we see if we can put a new bed on the clan finances?"


End file.
